Do No Harm
by Aquarius Princess
Summary: Sam is raped and she's not telling anyone who did it. All anyone knows is that it was someone she knew. Suspisions and accusations will tear everyone apart. Author's Note: It's rated M because of the the severe content it deals. Pairings Are Secret
1. Waking Up

_This came to me in meditation. I was thinking of A Darkened Mind. But then this came into my mind..._

* * *

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam opened her eyes and instantly felt the soreness in her body. She groaned as she was nearly blinded by the white lights. She closed her eyes and took in the sounds of the beeping. She tried to remember where she was and why she was there. All she could remember was...Sam shook slightly as she remembered. She couldn't believe what had happened.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"Say you want this…"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam tried to sit up, but she was too tired. Too weak. Sam hated being weak. She always prided herself on being strong. Sam did not need anyone. She was her friends' defender. No one needed to take care of her. She could do that for herself. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital room. She was in a white gown with dark blue spots. She glanced over to her arm and saw that it was dark and bruised. She was hooked up to a heart monitor. She looked over to the other arm and saw that it was bruised as well. There was also a cast around the wrist.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"Tough girl, huh?"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam then heard the door open. A nurse came into the room. She was a young woman with a round face and brown hair. The hair was in a limp ponytail that went down to her neck. Her eyes were silver, like the color of the metal. She was of sturdy build. Not weak looking at all. The nurse went over to the bed, "Sam, how are you feeling?" She had a kind smile about her. Now that Sam got a closer look, she saw that she had a motherly look about her.

"I'm fine" Sam croaked. Her throat was tight. She glanced at the nurse and asked, "How long have I been out?" She remembered…after…But then it was all a mystery.

"I do not know. The nice boy that brought you here said that you found you unconscious. That was four hours ago. No one knows how long you have been out," The nurse said. She then asked, "What is the last thing you remember?"

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"_Never tell anyone."_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam said nothing as she looked to the white wall.

The nurse sighed and said, "…We did a rape kit. So we know."

Sam turned back to the nurse as memories flooded her mind. She then asked, not wanting to talk about it, "Who brought me in?" There was only a few people that would care enough to take her to the hospital. Virtually none were considered "boys".

"Your friend. Freddie Benson was his name," The nurse said. She then smiled, "He barely left your side for two hours. He kept looking over you. Holding your hand. It wasn't until his mother came and dragged him out that he left."

Sam could vaguely remember the feel of a hand on hers earlier.

"…Sam, do you know what did this to you?" The nurse asked after a few minutes. Her silver eyes showed geniune concern. Sam was not used to have people being concerned about her. It was a foreign and alien concept. Sam then remembered that she had asked her a question.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"Hey, how was detention?"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam said nothing once more.

The nurse sighed as she said, "Well…You have a broken wrist, a nasty black eye, and a split lip. We have not found any other injuries. Is there anyone we need to call?"

Sam shook her head.

"Family? Friends?"

Sam began to think of her best friend, "Carly Shay. Her number is in my cell phone. It's in my jacket."

She hoped that she still had her jacket.

Beep...

Beep....

Beep....

_"I want to see you...I want to see all of you..."_

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

The nurse nodded as she left the hospital room.

Sam closed her eyes and tried to take everything in. She remembered what had happened. She remembered every single detail. Her eyes opened once more. She didn't want to remember. She did not want to see his face. Sam looked down at her gown and she felt naked. She wondered why. She felt like everyone could see her. Sam knew that she could be a little paranoid, but this was different. Sam then closed her eyes once more, wanting to go back to the restful sleep.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"You'll be my first, too…"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

* * *

_Please review..._


	2. Telling Her

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"Oh, Sam…" Carly said as she went into the hospital room. She looked down at her best friend. Sam looked so fragile. It hurt Carly to see Sam like this. It hurt her to see her best friend look so broken. Sam's face was pale. She had a real bad black eye and her bottom lip was split.

Carly went to sit down in the chair next to Sam's bed. She put her hand on Sam's head and stroked her hair.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and she saw Carly. Sam forced at smile, "Hey, Carls…" She tried to sit up. She felt stronger.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"_Hey, Sam, need a ride home?"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"What happened? The nurse said you were attacked," Carly said.

"Kind of…" Sam whispered as she put her hand on her throat. It felt dry and itchy.

"What happened?" Carly asked again as she looked at her best friend in concern.

"I…I was…I was…" Sam tried to tell her, but she couldn't. She felt so much shame that it physically pained her to tell Carly what had happened. Sam felt tears well up in her eyes. She went to dry them off. She winced as she tried to move her left arm. She tried to use her right hand to wipe the tears away. Her left wrist was in a cast. She was still getting used to the feeling.

"Sam…" Carly whispered, staring at the blond girl. She had seen Sam get into fights before. She never reacted like this. Unless it was a different sort of fight.

Carly asked, delicately, "Were…were you raped?"

Sam bit her lower lip and whimpered, "Yes…" It hurt for her to admit this.

"…Was it a stranger or-" Sam cut off Carly.

"I knew him…"

"Who did it?" Carly asked. She felt anger in her body. She couldn't believe that someone would do that to Sam.

"…I can't tell you," Sam said, looking away from her best friend.

"Why not?"

Sam didn't answer her. She just stared at the wall.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"No one will believe you…"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

It was then that the nurse came back in. She was carrying a small cup of water and some pills. She walked over to the other side of Sam's bed, "Honey…did the man that rape you were a condom?"

Sam shook her head, "No…"

The nurse gave her the cup of water and a pink bill, "This is the morning-after pill."

Sam sighed as she placed the pill in her mouth and gulped down some of the water. The idea of carrying his child was something that Sam did not want to think of.

The nurse also gave her a few more pills, "These are antibiotics. In case he has diseases. Now, it won't protect you against HIV or AIDS, but it is better than nothing."

Sam glanced down at the pills. She didn't think that her rapist had anything like that. But she never thought that he would ever rape her. Deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry, she put the pills in her mouth. She finished them off with the water.

"Is Sam going to be okay?" Carly asked as she went to hold Sam's hand.

"…" The nurse sighed, "Physically? The wrist will heal up in a few weeks. The split lip and eye will be gone in a few days. Physically, she will be fine…Emotionally, however, is another story. We want to keep her through the night for observation, but she can leave now if she wants. Against medical advise, however."

Carly and the nurse looked at Sam.

Sam sighed as she stared at the ceiling, "I want to stay here."

The nurse nodded and looked over at Carly, "Honey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Carly nodded. She squeezed Sam's hand and said, "I'll be right back."

She and the nurse left the room. They went outside in the hallway.

Sam sighed as she watched the two of them leave.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"_Do you have any idea how long I've __**dreamt**__ of this moment?"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

It was then that the door slammed open. Sam could hear the nurse yell out, "You can't go in there!" Sam immediately turned to the door.

Her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Pete Angier, was in the room. The blond teenager stared at Sam and went over to her bed. He went to hug her.

Sam cried out at this contact. She pushed Pete away from her with all her might. Even in her weakened state, she was able to push him away from her.

Carly and the nurse came rushing in.

"Sam, what's with you?" Pete asked. He stared at his girlfriend with a face of worry and concern, "I heard the something happened to you."

"Go away!" Sam yelled out as she fell back on the bed.

Carly looked at Pete, "She doesn't want to see you. Don't you see that?"

Pete frowned as he went over to Sam, "Sam, baby…it's me…" He put a hand on her cheek.

Sam growled at him, "Go away."

Pete looked at her with hurt eyes, "Sam…who…who did this to you?"

Sam screamed at him, "Like you give a damn! Go away!"

The nurse grabbed Pete by his arm and said, "Leave her alone…She doesn't need all this stress."

Pete sighed as he stared at his girlfriend, "…Okay…I'll come by later…"

The nurse loosened her grip and Pete left the hospital room.

Sam closed her eyes and felt tears well up in her eyes.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"Is the infamous Samantha Puckett actually crying?"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…


	3. Closing Eyes

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Carly went to Sam and sat down next to her. She sighed as she caressed Sam's cheek. She wondered why Pete made Sam so angry.

Carly wondered if he had been the one who had…No, she reasoned with herself. He couldn't have. He was Sam's boyfriend. Sure, they had problems. But doesn't every couple?

Sam flinched at this touch. She was surprised at herself. This was Carly. This was her best friend. This was the one person she knew that she could count on. Why did she fight against her touch? Why was she scared that Carly would hurt her. Then again, she didn't know who she could trust. Could she trust Carly?

"Can you tell me what happened?" Carly asked.

Sam said nothing. She couldn't tell Carly. She couldn't tell Carly about how he shoved her on that creaky bed, ripped off her clothes, and violated her in every way imaginable.

"It might help if you talk about it," Carly said, smiling at her in a concerned manner.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"This is going to be the best night of your life…"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam sighed as she said, "He offered me a ride after detention. I…I didn't want to walk in the rain. I threw my book bag in the trunk. We left. He and I talked for ten minutes. I saw that he was passing my house. I told him and he slammed on brakes. He and I got out of the car. He opened the trunk so I could get my book bag…He grabbed me and threw me inside the trunk."

She took a breath and then continued, "I thought he was joking. I thought that he was just trying to scare me. He got in the car and he started to drive. I just listened to my mp3 player for a long time. I started to panic because I thought, "This isn't a joke…" I had to be in the trunk for half an hour. I started to bang on the insides. I started to yell and scream, but he just yelled at me to keep quiet. That scared me the most, because of how cold and serious his voice was."

It was then that the hospital room door opened. Carly's boyfriend, Griffin Powers, peeked through the door and stared at Carly, "You done, yet? I don't have all night…"

Carly glared at him, "Griffin, I'm with Sam."

Griffin complained, "I've been waiting in the waiting room for an hour. How much comfort does she need?"

Sam looked down at herself and felt disgust. She never needed anyone to comfort her. She was strong. She picked herself up when she had fallen. She didn't need anyone to make her feel better.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"_I don't know what turns me on more. Breaking you or having you when you're broken."_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Carly snapped at Griffin, "She was raped, Griffin. Have some compassion in you."

Griffin rolled his eyes as he walked inside.

The heart monitor suddenly quickened at this.

Carly looked back at Sam, "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded, numbly, as she and Griffin exchanged glances.

She turned to Carly, "You go ahead and leave. I'll be fine."

Carly shook her head, "I am not going to leave you alone." She pulled out her phone and texted someone.

Sam looked at her, wondering what she was doing.

Carly said, "I told Freddie to come."

Sam's eyes widened at this as she started to protest.

"Sam, I know that you and him have this weird love/hate relationship, but he does care about you," Carly told her.

Griffin cleared his throat.

Carly looked to Griffin, "I'm coming."

She stood up and smiled at Sam, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Sam said nothing as she looked to the wall.

Griffin took Carly's hand as they walked out of the hospital room.

Sam hated their relationship. She hated Griffin.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"Surprised, Puckett?"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep before Freddie came. She didn't want him to come. She didn't want him to see her like this.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she saw him on top of her. He was straddling her as he took off his belt. She was naked. She had not gone without a fight. She had fought against him for over an hour, but it only seemed to make him stronger. She was too tired to even push him off her. It was then that she had started to cry. She had been fighting back tears for ten minutes before one salty tear escape. And another followed after. He had saw that she was crying. He looked down at her with eyes that were full of joy, satisfaction, and insanity.

She will never forget that look.

Sam opened her eyes. She didn't want to think about it. She wanted to forget it ever happened.

Her eyes closed once more and this time she saw blackness. She was relieved at this. Maybe she would be able to get some sleep.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"_Open your eyes. Keep them open."_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

The door to the hospital room opened. The nurse walked inside. Behind her was Freddie Benson. The nurse walked over to Sam and checked over her. Sam's eyes were still closed.

Freddie walked over to Sam and looked over her broken body. He said nothing as his eyes scanned over her body.

The nurse glanced at what he was holding in his bag, "What's that?"

Freddie looked to her and said, smiling slightly, "Food."

He opened the bag as he sat down, "All her favorites. Tacos, fries, soda, bacon, a smoothie, pie, and a burger."

Sam instantly smelled the scent of food. She loved food. She opened her eyes and snatched the bag away from him, realizing how hungry she was. She pulled out a strip of bacon and stuffed it into her mouth before slurping down the smoothie.

The nurse and Freddie exchanged amused glances.

Sam finished her taco and then registered who was in the room. She glanced at Freddie and glared at him. She said nothing.

"You're welcome," Freddie said, simply.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"You're welcome…"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…


	4. Memory Remains

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

"Do you have any idea who would do this to her?" The nurse whispered as she thought Sam had fallen asleep.

Sam's eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. However, she was awake.

Freddie had tried to talk to her. He asked her how he was and then he asked her what had happened.

She would have clawed his eyes out if it weren't for the fact that she couldn't even move without straining every muscle in her body.

Sam heard Freddie. "I don't know. Sam has enemies, but none of them would go out and rape her. Maybe beat her up, but not rape her," Freddie told the nurse.

There was a silence before Freddie said, quietly, "I think that it was her boyfriend. He's usually the one who picks her up when she has detention."

The nurse said, "That would explain why she was so hostile to him."

Another silence. It lasted so long that Sam almost had fallen asleep.

"Can you tell me where you found her?" The nurse asked.

Freddie responded, "On the side of the road in Grazeville. She was just laying there. I went to see what had happened. She was passed out and I couldn't wake her up. I was so concerned about her that I had driven by two hospitals."

It was then that Sam heard Freddie stand up. "I better get home. It's getting late." There was a pause before Freddie asked, "You guys are taking care of her, right?"

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"I'm going take such good care of you…"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

The nurse replied, "I am going to pull a double shift, so I will personally take care of her."

Freddie sighed before saying, "Good…"

The nurse then said, slyly, "You like her…"

There was a choke in Freddie's voice, "What?"

The nurse teased, "You like her. I could see it in your eyes. The way you brought her in. The way you stayed by her side. The way you look at her now."

Freddie did not respond. All Sam heard was the sound of two pairs of shoes walking out of the room.

Sam opened her eyes and snorted at the idea of Freddie liking her.

Fat chance.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"Shut up, bitch!"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam could feel him on her. She could feel the extra weight on her body. She could feel the way he ran his fingers down her arms. He had touched her like they were going out or something. He wasn't violent and rough like most rapists. But Sam really wondered if he was better than the others.

He made her say things like "I want this" and "I've been saving myself for you".

She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep in. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Beep…

Beep..

Beep.

_"Stop fighting me"_

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Sam woke up to the sound of the nurse telling her to calm down. Sam didn't realize that she had been crying out in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

She heard the sound of her heart monitor beeping quickly. It then slowed down as Sam calmed down.

"The alarm on your heart monitor went off," The nurse told Sam as she put her hand on her shoulder, affectionately, "There's someone who wants to see you. Do you want me to let them in?"

Sam shrugged, "Yeah…"

The nurse left the room and came back a few minutes later with Spencer Shay, Carly's older brother. The closest thing that Sam had to an older brother.

Spencer went over to her and frowned at the sight of Sam. He shook his head slightly before going to Sam. He sat down and went to caress her cheek.

Sam flinched at this as she tried to look away from Spencer.

Spencer said nothing as the nurse left. He said, softly, "Carly told me…Why didn't you….I mean, why…This…this isn't supposed….to…happen…no, not like…this." He rambled on for a few minutes. He couldn't even form a sentence.

Sam sighed as she looked at the ceiling.

Spencer frowned as he took Sam's hand and noticed her broken nails.

She had put up a fight.

That made Spencer smile.

"If you need to talk…" Spencer said, "I will listen…"

Sam turned to him and shook her head. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him what had happened.

She couldn't tell the man she had admired since she was a child that she had been weak enough to get raped.

Sam had a crush on Spencer since she was twelve. However, he was almost ten years older than her. He was an adult. He was Carly's brother. He would never return her feelings.

He was the reason that she and Pete were constantly breaking up and making up.

Spencer stared at Sam and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Sam asked, "Can you stay here until I go to sleep?"

Spencer smiled at her and went to stroke her hair, "Of course."

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"I won't let you go."_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam began to remember.

After he had raped her, Sam remembered that he had fallen asleep next to her.

She had stayed by his side, listening to his snores.

She remembered sipping out of the bed.

She remembered the pain.

She remembered getting her clothes on.

She remembered trying to keep as quiet as possible so that he would not wake up.

She was getting on her shirt when she had heard that bed creak.

Beep…

Beep..

Beep.

_"Where do you think you're going?"_

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

"Sam, Sam, honey, you're having a bad dream," The nurse had said, raising her voice.

Sam blinked her eyes opened and stared at the nurse. She frowned and said, "I'm fine." She wondered why the nurse was so concerned about her.

The nurse sighed as she sat down next to her.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"About one o'clock in the morning," The nurse told her.

"And Spencer? He left?" Sam asked, slightly sad at this.

The nurse told her, "Visiting hours were over a few hours ago, so I guess he left."

Sam looked at the nurse and she told her, "You know, you don't have to keep running in here every time I have a nightmare."

The nurse told her, "I know, but every time the alarm rings, I assume the worse."

Sam was about to respond when the door opened and another nurse looked in.

"Ellen, Lynne and Jackie called in sick. I need you. There was a pile up on the highway. We're the only two nurses on this floor. I can't have you running to any patient whose heart rate goes up a little bit," The older nurse scolded.

"I'll be out in a minute," The nurse said. She turned to Sam and smiled, "Try to have sweet dreams."

She stood up and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sam sighed as she went to close her eyes.

A few moments past before she heard an alarm ring. She could hear it on the loud speaker.

"Code Blue 267. Code Blue 267."

Sam heard footsteps rushing to by her room. She sighed as she opened her eyes, fully awake now.

It was then that she heard footsteps in her room. They were coming towards her.

Sam looked up to see his face in the dark light.

His mouth contorted into a smirk.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" He asked as he went to stroke her face.

Sam flinched at this as she looked at him, "Go away!"

He laughed, "Good girl." He then got on the hospital bed.

Sam was frozen.

He then gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

_"Let's see how you feel when someone hurts you."_

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!


	5. Getting Out

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

"Get off me," Sam said, her voice was weak and shaking. She cursed herself for being weak. If she were stronger, she would be able to scream and push him off her. She was frozen in her place. She could no move, she could not scream. She could only beg like a child. Beg like a weakling.

Sam was not weak. She never thought of herself as weak. She was strong. She could take down men twice as large as her. She had been bringing boys to their knees since she was five.

But now, this boy was returning the favor. He was bringing her to her knees.

"Now, now," He chided, gently, "Do not be so stubborn." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I am not going to leave before I remind you who you are to me." Sam tensed at the feel of his hot breath on her ear.

Sam whispered, "Why? What did I ever do to you?"

He let out a harsh laugh, "What did you do to me?" He looked over at her.

His eyes reminded Sam of a dog. A starving junkyard dog that was staring at a piece of meat.

As he stared at her, hungrily, he planted soft kisses on her face. His tongue darted out of his mouth and he licked her cheeks.

He then reached up her hospital gown and began to run his fingers up her thigh.

Sam closed her eyes, hoping that this was another nightmare. Just another nightmare. It wasn't real. He was just a figment of her imagination.

"Stop it," Sam said as she tried to get out from under him.

"You sound so weak…" He said with a voice that was thick with self-satisfaction.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

"_Don't you get it yet?"_

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Sam's eyes opened as she noticed the sound of a zipper being pulled. It was a slow and painful sound. It was like nails going down the chalkboard.

Her eyes widened as she watched his fingers slid the zipper of his pants being pulled down.

Not again…No, not again…

The last thing she wanted was it to happen again. She always thought herself as a strong person and this could reduce her to something sniveling and weak.

There had to be a way to stop him.

Sam said, thinking quickly, "Think about what you're doing. You won't have time. A nurse will check on me and she'll see you."

He mused in thought, "You think I'll last that long?"

Sam nodded, hoping that this false confidence boost would make him leave, "Yeah, yeah. You have a lot of…stamina and junk…"

He raised his eyebrow, "And junk?"

Sam nodded, slowly, "Sure…whatever floats your boat…"

There was a pause. Sam could feel the tension become more and more thick. She had no idea what he was going to do.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Sam began to panic, believing that he was going to hurt her.

However, he pulled away and stared at her, "I guess we'll have to continue this later..."

Sam took in a sigh of relief.

He got off the bed and put on his black, leather jacket. He turned towards her and gave her a large smile, "See you tomorrow, Sam…"

He slipped out of the hospital room as easily as he came in.

Sam sighed as she let out a smile of her own.

She had won this battle.

Beep!

Beep..

Beep…

_"You're not going to win this fight…"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

Sam closed her eyes and began to relax. He was gone.

For now, she was safe. She could rest through the night. She would have to deal with him later. But now, she was safe. And that was all that matter to Sam.

It was then that she heard the sharp buzz of her phone on the end table.

Sam opened her right eye and went over to reach the phone. She opened it and saw that she had a text message.

It was from Pete.

It said "Sweet dreams." It then had a winking smilie face. ;)

How dare he...

Sam growled as she threw the phone at the wall, breaking it into two pieces.

She smirked, glad that she had regained enough strength to break a phone.

She then let out a chocked sob, hating why she was angry enough to break it.

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

_"Not so strong now, are you?"_

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

The next morning, Carly came to the hospital with new clothes for Sam. She had Spencer drive her so they could take Sam to stay with them.

Sam's mother was either too drunk or too high to comprehend what the doctors told her. They didn't know all the details about her reaction. Carly didn't think that it was right for Sam to be staying with a woman like that. Carly knew that Sam needed to be with people that she was safe with.

Carly knew that her mother had given an inappropriate response to the news.

Sam didn't need to be with a woman who responded by saying, through drunken hiccups, "Really? Hope she gets knocked up so we can get welfare on the kid."

Sam's twin sister, Melanie, was on a school trip to France. Carly had been trying to contact her.

Carly and Spencer waited patiently as Sam went to change into the new clothes. Sam was a bit weak since she had stayed in bed for the last two days. Her split lip and her black eye were fading.

Sam came out of the bathroom connected to the hospital room. She still had that air of mischief and of arrogance. That made Spencer smile.

No one could break her.

Sam was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt with black stripes around the sleeves. Her pants were black with flowers on the bottom. It was an outfit of Carly's. Sam wouldn't be caught dead with anything this girly.

But it was better than wearing nothing at all.

"Are you ready?" Carly asked as she and Spencer stood up.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as she looked back to the hospital bed and the heart monitor. It had hurt her ears to not hear the constant beating. However, it was something that she would get used to.

Sam, Carly, and Spencer left the hospital and they drove back to the Shay apartment. There was no conversation. There was no music. Just pure silence.

It drove Sam insane.

"…Who was it?" Carly finally asked as she looked back at Sam. Sam was in the back seat while Spencer and Carly sat in the front.

Sam stared at Carly, desperately wanting to tell her. She couldn't. She couldn't say his name. It would tear everything apart.

And would Carly even believe her? Sam barely believed it herself and there was no way that Carly would.

"…Was it your dad?" Carly asked, remembering that Sam's father had gotten out of prison recently.

"No!" Sam yelled, offended, "My dad steals cars. He sells fake watches. He's a con artist. He's not a rapist. He's not a kidnapper. He never hurt me. God Carly! Do you think that because my dad's not a law-abiding citizen, you think he would go out and rape his own daughter? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Carly was taken aback by this reaction. Then again, she would react the same way if someone accused her own father of raping her.

Sam frowned, realizing that she had been a little harsh. "Sorry," She murmured as she looked away from Carly.

Spencer glanced back at Sam and told her, "You can stay with us as long as you want, Sam. We just want you to get better."

The blonde sixteen year old said nothing to this.

That made Carly curious, but she dismissed it. She had to think about who it was that had hurt Sam. It had to be someone she knew, someone she trusted.

Sam stared out the window as Spencer drove. It was raining. It was raining very hard. Typical Seattle weather.

She remembered the weather on the day that he had picked her up. It was raining that day. She had just left the building when she saw him near his car. He smiled, asked her how detention was. The next thing Sam knew, she was being thrown onto a creaky bed wearing nothing but a pair of socks.

All because Sam didn't want to walk home in the rain.

All because she trusted him.


	6. Becoming Clean

"How is she?" was Freddie's question as he entered into the Shay loft.

Carly was lying on the couch, looking at the television with a blank look in her eyes. She turned to look at Freddie, "Sam passed out in my bedroom. Spencer's keeping an eye on her."

Freddie nodded as he came over and sat down next to her.

Carly sat up and looked over at him, "…Who did you think did it?"

Freddie shrugged, "I don't know…It could be anyone. Maybe someone who wanted revenge on her? What about Gibby?"

Carly smirked slightly, "No way. Gibby is too soft to do that to anyone. Besides, isn't he with his cousins in Maine this week?"

Freddie nodded before he looked down, thinking about what to say.

Carly thought of something, "…Do…do you think that Pete's involved?"

Freddie told her, "They are having troubles. But that's not so surprising. Besides, he doesn't seem bold enough to do something like this, but I guess that anything is possible."

There was fear in Carly's eyes as she looked down, "Anything is possible…It could be anybody."

Freddie frowned at this, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Carly shook her head, "No. It's just that…I wish that she would tell us who it is."

He looked at Carly and told her, "She looked so weak. It wasn't Sam. I couldn't believe that it was her."

She sighed, "I would do anything to make her better."

It was then that the brunette male came up with an idea, "What if we caught who did it?"

Carly smiled, "Yeah! We could catch him, send him to jail, and let Sam deliver a beating of a lifetime to the guy."

Freddie smiled slightly. She said this like it was so easy. She said it like it would be "fun" to do this.

Carly was so innocent.

Meanwhile…

Sam blinked her eyes open as she looked over to see that Spencer was near the bed. He was sitting on a beanbag, drawing something on his sketchpad.

She yawned as she sat up in Carly's bed, "What are you doing here?"

The older male turned to her and smiled, "I was making sure you were okay."

Sam looked at him, curiously, before she looked down.

She wasn't into the whole "Knight In Shining Armor" deal. She was the complete opposite of a romantic. But she was a girl. A tough, bored, angry girl. But a girl, all the same. She couldn't help but feel touched that he would stay with her.

Spencer looked at Sam and looked back to his sketchpad. He had drawn a picture of her and him in a very passionate kiss. Spencer had feelings for his little sister's best friend since Sam turned sixteen. However, he knew that he could not have her. He was too old for her. And besides, she had a boyfriend.

Who would she pick?

A mature, blond, rich kid or a childish, old, pain in the neck?

Yeah, tough choice…

So, Spencer was content with playing the role as her big brother. As long as he could be with her in his drawings, he was fine with his love being unrequited.

Spencer closed his sketchpad and stood up. He walked over to her bed and asked, "Do you need anything? A blanket? Water? Bacon?"

Sam asked, smiling slightly, "Turkey bacon…Please."

"Since when does Sam say please?" Spencer laughed as he ruffled Sam's hair. He took his sketchpad out of the room and went to the kitchen.

Sam sighed as she got out of the bed. Her body was still weak. As Sam stood up, she realized something.

She was filthy. Not dirty. Filthy. Filthy little whore.

Sam was surprised at herself. When did she start thinking of herself in this way?

'Since you've been raped,' a little voice whispered in her head. She shook her head as she went over to the bathroom connected to Carly's room. She took off Carly's clothes and turned on the shower.

She stepped into the shower and turned it on as hard as she could.

She had to get clean. She had to get clean.

Sam got one of Carly's pink washcloths and a bottle of her girly Bath & Bodyworks body wash. She put as much of the soapy goo as possible in the washcloth. She then started to scrub every single inch of her body. As hard and as fast as possible.

"_Say you want this!"_

"_No!"_

"_Say it!"_

"_Ow! Get off me!"_

"_Say it!"_

"…_I…I want….I want this…"_

"_Good girl…"_

Sam struggled to hold back tears as she scrubbed her skin raw. She didn't even wince when she saw that her skin was turning red. She just scrubbed harder and harder. She had to make herself clean. She didn't even care that her cast was getting wet. It didn't matter to her.

Nothing mattered.

Downstairs…

Freddie was at the computer, on the iCarly website. He was saying on the blog that iCarly was on hiatus. He didn't tell anyone what happened. It wasn't their business that Sam had been hurt.

Carly was on the couch, texting Griffin. She had been going out with the boy for three months. It was their second time around. She thought of him as her entire world. He was everything she could ask for. Cool, handsome, mysterious. The perfect bad boy. Save for his…collections.

Spencer was in the kitchen. He was taking the bacon out of the refridgerator to go cook it. He got out a few pieces and put them in the microwave. He was acting out of it. He didn't even turn the microwave on. He just stood there, thinking. He couldn't believe that someone would hurt Sam like they did. He wanted to kill them.

There was silence throughout the living room.

That was until Carly heard a knock on the door. She looked to the door to see that it had opened.

Pete walked inside. He looked like he had been crying. "Is…is Sam here?" He asked, looking around for his girlfriend.

It was then that Sam was walking down stairs. She was wearing a lavender robe and her wet hair was up in a towel. Her legs and arms were red.

She looked at Pete and her eyes widened.

"Sam…" He whispered as he walked over towards her.

Sam backed upstairs as she looked at him.

Freddie got off the chair and stared at the two of them, warily. Carly closed her phone as she looked at Pete and Sam.

Spencer had gone into the living room, looking at the scene. He would do anything to help her.

"I'm sorry," Pete said, a desperate look on his face.

"Burn in hell," Sam muttered. She went down the stairs and to the door. She opened it and pointed out, "Go."

Pete was about to respond when Sam screamed at him.

"Get the hell out! I never want to see you again! This is all your fault!" Sam yelled. Tears were forming in her eyes as she stared at him in anger.

Freddie and Carly exchanged glances.

Carly wondered if their suspicions about Pete were correct.

Pete yelled back, "Don't you think I know that? If I hadn't got hung up at work, I would have been able to pick you up. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

He started to gasp and his gasps turned into sobs.

Sam's angry face turned concerned. She walked over to him and said, softly, "I…It wasn't your fault."

Pete shook his head, "Yes it was. It was my fault. If I picked you up, then you wouldn't had to take a ride from…the guy that raped you."

Sam wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and said, ashamed, "I'm sorry that I blamed you…I was so angry."

Freddie looked on disapprovingly before he went upstairs, leaving Pete, Carly, Spencer and Sam.

Carly frowned as she looked away from the scene.

_So, it's not Pete…_

_Then who was it?_

Meanwhile...

The teenager that had claimed Sam laid down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Last night was a mistake. He wasn't going to make another one.

He smirked as he closed his eyes and remembered how she pleased him.

He had thought about doing it for a long time. He finally decided to go through with it.

It was a rush that nothing else ever came close to.

He was going to try again tonight. It wouldn't be too hard to break into the Shay apartment.

Honestly, he didn't expect for Sam not to tell anyone.

She had her pride.

Or maybe she was scared of him.

That thought made him laugh.

Laugh like a madman.


	7. Breaking In

It was late at night when Carly woke up.

She had fallen asleep on the couch.

From what Carly knew, Spencer had gone out to look for art supplies and he wouldn't be back until morning.

The only ones in the apartment were her and Sam.

Carly's eyes blinked open and she heard something. It was the sound of a lamp crashing on the floor. It came from her bedroom.

Scared for Sam, Carly ran upstairs and she heard her best friend's voice, "Just leave me alone!"

Carly opened the door to her room and tried to turn on the lights. She finally found the light switch and saw that someone was on the floor. There was blood.

Bright red blood.

Sam was in the bed with her arms around her knees. She was whimpering as she stared down at the person.

The person was Griffin.

Griffin was sitting on the floor with his hand to his head. His head was bleeding and the blood got on his hand. He was groaning like a hurt animal. His eyes were staring at Sam like he had the absolute most hatred for her.

"What is going on?" Carly yelled out, confused at this.

Griffin snarled, pointing at Sam with his other hand, "That bitch threw a lamp at me!"

"That "bitch" is my best friend. What the heck are you doing here anyway?" Carly asked.

The bad boy looked at Carly and then at Sam. He stood up and looked at Carly. He then said, softly, "Babe, can you get me some bandages? She really hurt me."

Carly looked into his eyes and saw the boy that she loved. She said nothing as she walked out of the room to get her boyfriend the bandages.

Griffin then pointed at Sam and growled, "If you ever tell her, I will make you my newest peewee baby."

If his voice did not sound so venomous, Sam would have laughed at this threat. But she knew that Griffin's only soft side was those stuffed animals. In everything else, he was tough and cold and violent. Vicious, even.

Sam just nodded as she looked down at the bed.

Griffin stared at her and smirked, "Is this the same Sam that would give football players wedgies? You're pathetic."

It was then that Carly came back into the room. She walked over to Griffin and put gauze around his head. Griffin smiled down lovingly. Carly melted under that gaze and instead of asking him why he was there, she asked, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

Griffin shook his head, "No. I'll just hotwire a car. See you later, babe." He leaned down and gave her a deep kiss before he left the room.

Carly watched after him in lovesickness.

Sam wanted to throw up. It was disgusting to Sam how Carly became such a push over when it came to Griffin. Sam hoped that she would never become that way when she finally found the man of her dreams.

Carly turned to Sam and asked, "Why did you throw a lamp at him?"

Sam told her, "He broke the lock and came through the window. I got scared and..." She trailed off, hoping that would satisfy Carly.

Her best friend sighed before she walked over to Sam and sat down. She put her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to stay in here?"

Sam nodded. Carly sighed as she laid down on her bed next to Sam.

The blonde looked down at her best friend and sighed, unhappily. Carly deserved to know, but it would crush her. Sam couldn't do that to her. She just couldn't.

Carly soon fell asleep, but Sam was still awake. Awake and hungry.

She got out of the bed and left the room. She walked down stairs, making the least amount of noise as possible.

Sam went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, searching for something to eat. She smiled slightly when she found a package of ham. She opened the package and began to eat the slices of ham, content.

Maybe it was because she was munching too hard. Maybe it was because she was in her own little world.

Or maybe it was because he took off his shoes. Maybe it was because his breathing was so slow and soft.

Whatever the reason, Sam did not know he was in the room until he clamped his hand over her mouth.

Sam tried to cry out, but his hand muffled her yells. He smirked at her as he whispered into her ear, "Hello, my blond princess. You didn't think I was through with you, did you?"

Sam tried to squirm out of his grip. He used his other hand to grab her right wrist, "Now, now, you don't want me to break this one, do you?"

He smirked as he started to kiss her bare neck.

Sam was about to give in when she remembered something. She had to fight back. She could fight back. She was not a weakling. He did not break her spirit.

Sam slowly opened her mouth and delivered a hard bite on his hand.

He hissed out in pain as he pulled away his hand. She had bit him deeply and there was even blood coming out of the wound.

Sam then turned around and kicked him away from her.

He stumbled back into the counter, but he quickly recovered. His hand formed into a fist and he punched her.

He then grabbed her by her shoulders and said, angrily, "It would be easier if you would just shut up and take it. But you're too stubborn." He then softened his grip on her, "…I would treat you right…But you have to fight, you have to be so defensive. If this is the way it's got to be, then this is the way it has to be…"

Sam's left arm was still weak so it was no use. All she had was her righty. Sam used that hand and grabbed his collar. She then pushed him into the counter again and she ran into the living room. She almost made it to the door before he grabbed her again. She turned around and punched him.

It was then that he fell over on the coffee table. It made a large crashing sound of knick knacks falling to the floor.

"What's going on?" Carly yelled out as she jumped off the bed and ran out of her bedroom.

Alarmed, he stood up and he ran out of the apartment, knowing that he could not explain this to her.

Sam sighed in satisfaction. She was regaining her strength. She was losing her weakness.

In that one moment, she felt happy.

But then she remembered that she made him angry. He wasn't going to just go away.

He would come back and he would not be as careless as before.

"Nothing, Carly," Sam told her.

"But I just saw-" Carly said pointing to the over turned coffee table.

"You're dreaming," Sam told her as she went over to Carly and took her back upstairs.

Carly yawned as she rubbed her eyes, "Okay..."

Sam sighed, wishing that it was all really a dream.

* * *

He ran into his apartment and slammed the door to his room. He sat down on his bed and his tried to keep his breathing under control.

He was beyond pissed off. He was in a rage. To think that he had control and now it was lost...

"I'm going to get it back," He whispered to himself.

The place where he had raped Sam wouldn't become available to him until the weekend. It was the only place where he had peace and seculsion.

There had to be a way to get her there again.

A small smirk formed on his face as he rummanged around for bandages. He wrapped the bandage around his hand, wincing at the feel of her bite.

If things went his way, he would regain his control.

And he would make sure she didn't slip away.


	8. Looking Clues

"Hey, thanks for doing this with me," Carly said, smiling in gratitude as she walked into Freddie's room.

"No problem. I want to find out whoever did this to Sam," Freddie said as he sat down on his bed.

Carly sat down next to him, "So, where's your mom? I couldn't help but notice that she wasn't in the kitchen, begging me to go out with you."

Freddie let out a small laugh, "She's on a date with her boyfriend. You know, the real estate agent."

"The one with the weird hair?" Carly asked, giggling.

Freddie smirked, "Hey, don't make fun of him. He has his uses."

Carly rolled her eyes before she noticed the bandage around his hand, "Hey, what happened?"

There was a pause before Freddie smiled and said, "I was fixing the hardware on my computer when I messed up a wire. The thing burnt my hand."

Carly frowned at that, "Oh, I'm sorry. Is it going to be okay?"

Freddie nodded, "Oh, yeah. It'll be fine in a few days." He quickly changed the subject, "So, from Sam's story, we have to know that whoever was in the car was someone she trusted."

Carly said, "Sam doesn't trust a lot of guys. She trusts you, Spencer, and Pete. Pete definitely didn't do it. And I know that it wasn't you or Spencer."

Another silence took over the room as Freddie asked, "Are you sure?"

The frown on Carly's face deepened, "Freddie…I know that you aren't suggesting that…Spencer did this."

Freddie shrugged, "I don't know…Like you said. It's just me and him. And I know that I didn't do it."

A scowl formed on her face, "He's my brother. He's your friend. I can't believe that you're suggesting that he would rape Sam. She's like his little sister. He would never do such a thing. Besides, he was at an art gallery when she was kidnapped. There was this grand opening."

Freddie grabbed his laptop and opened it. He fiddled with it for a few minutes before he said, "Carly, take a look for yourself." He turned it around so she could see the screen, "There are no new art galleries in Seattle. The last grand opening was three months ago. He lied to you."

Carly shook her head in disbelief, "No, there has to be an explanation."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask Sam about what happened. Maybe we'll find a clue," Freddie told her.

"…Fine, but only to put your silly ideas to rest," Carly said as they left the Benson apartment and went across the hallway to the Shay apartment.

Spencer ran past Carly and Freddie on the way out, "Hi, Freddie! Hi, Carly!" He ran down the hallway and disappeared behind the corner.

"…" The two teenagers watched the older man leave before they finally went inside the apartment.

"Sam?" Freddie called out.

There was the sound of someone slamming a door shut.

"…I'll go talk to her," Carly said as she went upstairs.

Freddie nodded as he went into Spencer's room, looking for anything that could be used as evidence.

Carly opened the door, hesitantly, "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam was on the bed. She had her arms wrapped around her knees. She held her body close to her, hoping, more like praying, that she was not in danger.

"Sam, girl, it's me, it's Carly. Are you alright?" Carly asked as she sat down next to her best friend.

"…Carly, I don't think I'm ever going to be alright again..." Sam said, sadly as she took in the fact that she was in a state of pure depression that she had never felt in her short life. For sixteen years she had been on this Earth, and she had never been sad for this long.

"Tell me, Sam, tell me," Carly said as she took Sam into her arms.

Sam shook her head, "No! I can't tell you! You won't believe me!"

"Try me!" Carly yelled back as she stared into Sam's crying face.

"It was…It was…" Sam was about to tell when Freddie yelled out from downstairs.

"Carly! You have to see this!"

The brunette looked back to Sam who had gotten off the bed. She retreated into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her before locking it.

Carly sighed before she went downstairs, "What is it, Freddie?"

Freddie was holding a sketchpad. He ran over to her and opened it, "This is insane. Look at all this…"

Carly's eyes widened.

The entire sketchpad was full of pictures and drawings. All of them were of Spencer and Sam in various stages of passion. Kissing, making out, stripping…

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…" They said as they turned to each other.

"Carly, I don't have a little sister, but that's not how I would think of her," Freddie said.

"He…he couldn't have…" Carly whispered as she slumped on the couch.

Freddie closed the sketchpad and said, "It would make sense…I mean, I've seen the way that he looks at her…"

Carly put her head in her hands as she started to cry.

He sat down next to her and put his arms around her, comfortably, "There, there…Don't cry…."

It was then that the door was knocked on and opened.

Melanie came into the room, panting, "I just got back from France. Mom said that Sam was here."

Her normaly straight hair was in dissaray and her make up was messed up. She was concerned over her twin sister. And she knew that she had to do something to make her feel better.

Carly and Freddie stood up. Carly wiped away her tears before saying, "She's upstairs."

"I know who did it," Melanie said, quickly.

Freddie's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"I know who raped Sam…" Melanie said;


	9. Her Revelations

"You guys should sit down," Melanie stated as she sat herself down on the couch.

Freddie and Carly glanced at each other with curious eyes before they sat down next to Melanie.

"Sam's been having some trouble with Griffin," Melanie said.

"What sort of trouble?" Carly asked, alarmed that her boyfriend had come up in this conversation.

"He had been threatening her…over something she knew," Melanie said, unsure of what information she should reveal.

"What did she know?" Freddie asked.

"…She had caught…Griffin…with another girl…while he was dating you, Carly," Melanie said.

"What?" Carly asked, softly. She was completely shocked. She couldn't even register that sentence. That broken, hesitate sentence.

"Why?" Carly then asked, looking at Melanie with such sad eyes.

It was then that a throat was cleared and all eyes turned to Sam. The blonde stood on top of the staircase.

"Because you wouldn't put out," Sam said, matter-of-factly. No emotion in her face. "At least, that's what his excuse was." She walked down the stairs.

"I was coming home from detention. I passed an alleyway and I heard grunts and groans. I thought it was a hurt animal. God, the first time I ever decide to do a good deed…I found your precious Griffin behind a dumpster with a girl. She had bright red hair with the same color lips clamped around his manhood like it was a lollipop. I had dropped my bag. That scared her off. He started begging. All that 'a man has needs' crap. He said that it was just one time. But then, he threatened me. He said that if I told you, he would kill me. I didn't believe him at first, because I always thought he was a wuss. But he showed me his gun. Mama may be good, but she's not that good."

Sam let out a sigh, "So…now you know…"

"….You told Melanie…Your hated sister…And you didn't tell me…Your best friend…" Carly whispered as she looked down at the rug.

"Carly…" Freddie started. His voice was so soft.

"Shut up!" Carly then screamed as she stood up.

Everyone was shocked by her sudden change in behavior.

"How dare you claim to be my friend and you know what was going on? How? We did iCarly, we laughed, and we talked. And every single minute you didn't tell me, was a minute that you lied to me! And now you're going to decide to tell me this now?" Carly demanded, staring at Sam with angry eyes.

Sam snapped back, "I was going to tell you! I was going to get the courage to do it. I tried my best!"

"So! Now you are going to tell me that Griffin raped you?" Carly snarled, staring at her.

"No! Griffin didn't rape me!" Sam yelled.

Freddie looked at Sam and stared into her blue eyes, "Sam, I know that you're scared-"

"Shut up, Freddie," Sam said as she turned away to look at Carly, "Listen…I know you're hurt..."

"Hurt?" Carly whispered, "No, I'm not hurt. I'm wounded…Because…I've…I've been saving myself for him. Because I love him…And last night…Last night…I snuck out and…."

"And what?" Melanie asked, lending a calm ear to the whole situation.

"Oh God…" Carly said as she fell back on the couch and stared at the ceiling with shiny eyes.

There was silence in the living room before Carly finally spoke, "I…I slept with him…"

Her body started to shake and convulse as her emotions got the best of her.

It was then that the door opened again and Spencer walked in, smiling, "I brought donuts!" He held up the box of donuts and smiled at the teenagers.

But then, that's when he saw his little sister crying.

"Carly, what's going on?" Spencer asked as he set the box of donuts down.

Sam looked at Spencer and went to sit by the Shay computer.

Melanie looked at Spencer and smiled, softly, "It's…it's nothing…."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Spencer persisted.

Ignoring the fact that Spencer came into the room, Sam asked, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Carly?"

"You could tell the truth for once!" Carly cried out as she turned to Sam, "Tell the truth. I don't want to hear all this crap about how you can't tell me who raped you. The Sam I know would have screamed his name. The Sam I know would have kicked his ass the first second she got."

All eyes were on Sam.

Sam darted from face to face, feeling her body shake in fear.

"…If you don't tell me…then you are not welcome in my home," Carly told her, glaring. It was the only way to get Sam to tell.

"I-I-I-I," Sam started to stutter.

"Sam, honey, you can tell us," Melanie said, kindly.

Sam whimpered as she closed her eyes.

"Leave me alone," Sam whispered.

"No!" Carly yelled as she stood up and walked over to her, "You need to tell the truth for once in your sorry life!"

Sam then screamed, "Fine!"

She had to say a name. She had to. She'll lose Carly if she didn't.

"It was Spencer."

And every single person in that room was shocked.

But only one was hurt.

Because he loved her and he would never hurt her.


	10. Cry Wolf

All eyes were on Spencer. He began to sweat as he felt anxiety take over him.

How could Sam say this? How could she stand there and say that he raped her?

"Sam," Spencer said as he went forward to approach her, "You know that I would never hurt you-"

"Get away from her!" Melanie yelled out as she ran in front of her sister, defending her with her sisterly instincts.

Carly stood there, already traumatized over the Griffin news. Now, she was breaking down on the inside and out. "My best friend was raped by my brother…Spencer raped Sam…Spencer raped Sam…"

"No! No! No!" Spencer yelled as he grabbed one of the lava lamps and threw it at the wall, "I would never hurt her!"

Sam shrieked at the noise of the lava lamp crashing. She looked at Spencer and tried to convey how sorry she was.

Carly started to sob as she collapsed into Freddie's arms. The sixteen year old tensed up at first, but he slowly began to embrace his lifelong friend and held her close to him. He was the only one not looking at Spencer.

Sam began to stutter as she backed into the island in the kitchen, "I-I-I was coming out of the school. He was there. He-he-he said that he was driving home from an art gallery. He offered me a ride. He put me in the trunk and he drove me to this house and he raped me." She began to scream as she let out her emotions, "I trusted you! You bastard, I trusted you! You were one of my best friends and you hurt me! You stole from me, you broke me! I hope you burn in Hell!"

Spencer just looked at her with shock in his eyes, as his mouth opened and closed like an oxygen-starved fish.

Carly just buried herself in Freddie's shirt as she cried. Her entire world was crumbling around her.

Melanie went for her sister and hugged her close to her as she stroked her hair and whispered soothing phrases as she reached for her cell phone.

Only Freddie kept his emotions in check. He didn't say one word and shed a single tear. He just held Carly close to him, even though his shirt was about to be drenched in her tears and nasal fluids.

Spencer finally spoke, "That's a lie. That is a lie. I didn't rape Sam. Why are you lying? Why are you lying?" He yelled the last sentence as he stared at the girl that he adored. What did she have to gain from telling everyone that he was the one to hurt her?

Sam closed her eyes as she slumped down to the kitchen floor. She drew her knees up and hugged them.

"Don't you dare speak to her," Melanie snapped as she finally opened her cell phone and proceeded to call the police.

Alarmed that Melanie was doing this, Spencer lunged at her and tried to snatch the phone away, "You don't understand! I didn't do it!"

Carly screeched at the scene, "Spencer! Don't!"

Melanie held her arm away from Spencer as she tried to run away.

After letting go of Carly, Freddie ran over and jumped on Spencer's back, forcing the man to the ground under the weight of the teenaged boy.

Strength was not Spencer's forte. After all, Sam had been able to win five times in a wrestling match against him.

That was a nagging thought in Carly's mind.

Freddie forced Spencer to face him before punching the artist in the face.

The cracking sound of Spencer's broken nose jolted Carly's thoughts as she stared at the tech boy who obviously had more lower arm strength than what met the eye.

Melanie scurried into the corner of the kitchen and resumed her call to the police, begging them to come as soon as possible. She was practically in tears as she described the events that had taken place and that were taking place right in front of her eyes.

Sam didn't make one sound as she watched Freddie attack Spencer. She just sat there and wiped the silent tears going down her cheeks.

_What have I done? Oh, God, what have I done?_

Finally, Spencer was able to push Freddie off him and he scrambled up. He put his hand to his bleeding nose. He cried out and whimpered as he tried to put the bone back in place. However, he just succeeded in making it worse.

Freddie looked at Spencer with cold eyes, "If you make a move, I will kill you." Gone was any waver or any nervousness of an adolescent. He was serious and clear in his threats.

As soon as the words exited his mouth, Sam began to shake and whimper. She fell down, still in her fetal position.

Carly ran to her best friend and laid down next to her. She held her close and began to apologize over and over again for her brother's behavior. She blamed herself and told Sam just as much.

"No, no, it's not your fault, it's not your fault," Sam told her as she went to console Carly.

It's mine, it's mine…

* * *

Please review, I live on critiques! XD I've missed you guys!


	11. On The Edge

_**One year later…**_

The clink and buzz of the door opening brought Sam back to her memories of monthly visits with her father growing up. It was an uncomfortable noise. Sam took in a deep sigh as the guard led her into the visitation room and sat her in front of the glass window that would separate her from him.

Moments passed before the buzz came again. Her eyes looked to the door and she watched as two guards escorted him in. Shackles that connected with each other bound his wrists. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. If circumstances were different, he would have greeted her the moment he saw it was her. The moment their eyes connected, he looked away and dared not say what he wanted to say. He turned his look to the guards and watched them take the shackles off. As the guards left, he sat down and looked back at her.

Sam took a deep breath as she took the phone and watched him do the same.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer Shay asked with dark eyes, "I haven't seen you since the trial." His skinny fingers gripped the phone. He had lost almost thirty pounds since his arrest.

"I…I just wanted to see how you were doing," Sam said with hesitance in her voice.

"Oh? I am so glad to see that you care about me enough to ask me how I'm doing in jail," Spencer said as he glared at her with his eyes, growing darker by the moment.

"I'm sorry, I-" Sam was cut off by herself. There was nothing she could say. She should not apologize to him. It was not good enough. He shouldn't be there.

Spencer looked at the girl he once loved and sighed, "Things are better now…I was…" He took a deep, shaky breath as he twirled the phone cord around his finger, "Raped a few times, but not recently. I joined this gang for protection and I'm not beaten so much. The first month is the worst."

Sam took notice of his hand and saw the almost covered prison tattoo on his wrist. His sleeve hid half of it, but she knew what it was.

"You joined the Aryan Brotherhood?" She asked as she pointed to his wrist.

Spencer froze as he looked down at his wrist and pulled down the sleeve to hide it completely, "What are you talking about, I-"

"You got prison tats. 88. H is the eighth letter. HH. Heil Hitler," Sam said, "My father had a tattoo like that."

There was a long silence before Spencer said, "The Nazi freaks treat me decent. They keep the pervs away, sneak me some Fat Cakes, and they leave me alone."

She twirled her own phone cord before she looked down at her lap.

"What about you? How are you?" Spencer asked. When Sam did not give a response, he continued, with sarcasm and mocking in his voice, "Are you feeling well? How's my sister? I haven't seen her since I was arrested. I heard that she is living in Yakima with my grandfather. The only reason I know that is because my father put a _restraining_ order out on me so I wouldn't do the same thing to his daughter, my _sister_."

"She and Freddie just got engaged," Sam whispered as she continued to look at her jeans, "They had this long relationship thing-"

Spencer snarled as he shoved the phone against the window, "I am not done talking!" He stared at her with anger in his eyes. Anger that he had kept bottled up for too long, "Why are you even here? Why did you do this to me? Why did you say it was me? It wasn't! And you stood there and you lied over and over again! And then you took the stand and lied and lied again! You fucking committed perjury without batting an eye. You sent me to jail while the loser who did this is walking free. Why?"

Sam's lower lip began to tremble as she fought to hold back tears.

"Are you going to cry now? Good! Cry like a little bitch! Cry like this daffodil that you become! The Sam I knew would not sit there and cry while the man who hurt her is out there! The Sam I knew would not lie and send a friend to jail for the next six to ten years! The Sam I know would not do this," Spencer told her. He wasn't yelling, but each word hit Sam like a full-blown scream would.

Seeing that he was letting his emotions take control of her, Spencer took in a deep breath before he looked down, "The Sam…I loved….That Sam is still in there…Let her out…" He looked into her eyes, "She would at least tell me who he is. Tell me who I'm doing time for. Tell me who raped you."

Sam stared at Spencer as she took in his words. And with a slow motion, she hung up the phone.

"No…No…No!" Spencer said, yelling this time. He hit the phone against the window again and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Tell me! Tell me!"

And as the guards came in and started to restrain Spencer, Sam stood up, calmly. She turned around and she walked out of the prison.

Spencer's pleas rang through her head.

* * *

The next chapter will be the last and no, I will not be giving details XD


	12. The Letter

The wind almost knocked Sam down as she walked out of the prison. It was a cold and stormy day in Seattle. Otherwise, a normal day. Sam sighed as she hailed a cab and sat in the backseat, thinking of what she was doing. With a heavy heart, she pulled out a small notepad she kept in her purse. "Do you got a pen?" Sam asked as she looked at the taxi driver.

The older man glanced at the girl through the mirror and nodded as he got a pen out of his cup holder and tossed it back to her, "You never said where to go."

"Anywhere. Just drive. I'll pay you," Sam said as she started to write on the paper.

_My name is Sam Puckett…_

_One year ago, March 11, 2010, I was raped by someone I trusted. I was raped by someone who I thought loved me as I loved him. I thought that we were friends. I thought that he was a brother to me. I thought a lot of things about this man. Hell, he's not a man. He's an immature boy that ruined my life. He killed me. He killed the Sam Puckett that everyone knew and loved. I used to be such a strong young woman. I survived a lot in my life. I had high self-esteem and I had a good life. I had everything I could want. And he took everything from me._

_Spencer Shay is in jail for a crime he did not commit. It is my fault. I framed him because my rapist terrifies me to absolutely know end. Spencer is suffering. He has been beaten and raped. He will spend a decade in there and I am too weak to stand up and say 'this is wrong'._

_I am a mess now…It seems that every pound Spencer has lost, I had gained in return. I had cut my long blonde hair. It reaches my shoulder now. I miss me so mad. I miss myself and I can't get me back._

_The sad thing is that he won't pay for his sins. He is going to have a great life. He won't realize what he did to me. He will have a wife that is ignorant of his past and true nature. He will have a successful career. He will have children. That bastard will have children when I can't. He raped me so hard, so violently, that it ripped away my ability to produce life. He has taken everything from me._

_Maybe he does know what he is doing to be. Maybe he is jacking off to the idea that I'm still under his control. My whole life is centered around him and what he did to me. He is a sick, twisted freak and I hope he will burn in hell for what he did._

_I thought that I was able to get pass this, but I can't. Not while he is around. He can get his hands on me whenever he pleases. Every night I have nightmares of him. _

_The most terrible thing is that he was able to do this to me again. A few months ago, I went to visit my best friend, Carly Shay, in Yakima. I was supposed to stay in her house. It turns out that he was also visiting her. While she was sleeping in her bed, he came to me. I was sleeping on the couch in her room. I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream. It didn't matter. He had put tape over my mouth. He tied my wrists together and warned me not to move. He then walked over to Carly. He took out a white cloth, wet with something, and put it over her nose and mouth. Carly choke and sputtered for a moment before she fell deeper into sleep. He then picked her up and dropped her on the floor like she was a thing to get rid of. He came back to me and picked me up and set me on the bed, in her place. He told me if I was a good girl, he would take tape off my wrists. In my mind, I pretended to be good so I would be able to get him off me. But as he ripped the tape off my wrists, I just laid there. I couldn't move. I couldn't fight back. My arms just fell to my side._

_He then whispered into my ear all these twisted and sick things. He said that he will always love me, no matter what happens. And that he will always be with me. He then ripped the tape off my mouth and kissed me as I went to cry out. After that I did not made a sound unless he asked me to. He did as he did before. He made me say things. But it was worse this time. _

_He made me say that I loved him. He made me say that he made me feel like a woman. He made me say that I will always be his. He made me say that he owned me. He made me say that I was always his. He made me say that he was good. He made me say that I wanted this. He made me say that I missed him. He made me say that I yearned for his touch._

_Sick, twisted bastard freak of nature._

_I will not say rape, because I let this happen. I was too weak. He took me over and over again while my best friend lay on the floor. She was passed out for hours._

_And after, I thought he would leave me alone. He didn't. He lay down next to me and he turned on the lamp beside Carly's bed. I then saw him and his face. They were no longer shadows in my mind. _

_How could someone with such a sweet and angelic face be so devilish? How?_

_He then told me to do something for him. He told me to examine his body, more specifically, his scars. He pointed to each one and made me apologize and beg for forgiveness. _

"_Do you understand what you did to me?" He asked as we crossed the sixtieth scar, "Years of abuse…Years of torment…You did this to me. You changed me. Who knows what I could have been, Sam? Because of you, look at what I am now. Don't cry and blame me for this. This is all on you and don't you dare forget that. An eye for an eye."_

_He then turned off the lamp and grabbed me. He wrapped his arms around me and held me closely._

_I cause this. Everything that has happened is my fault._

_I am sorry for what I've done. I am sorry for the sins he has committed. I am sorry for Spencer and the hell I am putting him though. I am sorry for Carly because there is nothing I can do to prevent the hell she is about to face._

_And I am sorry, you animal. And maybe, one day, you will be sorry for what you've done to me. Maybe, one day, when your daughter comes to you with the story of her rape, you will understand and you will tell me that you're sorry. Until that day comes, each sin you commit will come with consequence. _

_Freddie Benson raped me. And if you find this, then people were meant to know the truth. And I hope that it will come out. I am too much of a coward to defend myself. I never meant to let this happen._

_God forgive me because I can never forgive myself._

And with that, Sam tore the paper out and folded it six times before she stuck it in between the seats of the taxi.

"Stop here," Sam said as she took out some money and paid the taxi driver. Within the minute, she was out of the cab and was walking the streets. She watched as the taxi driver picked up a new passenger and go on his way.

With a heavy sigh, Sam continued her walk. Whatever happen would happen. She was a changed woman either way. And maybe one day, she would be back to normal.

But not now...


End file.
